Sekeping Asa
by Convallarie
Summary: "Saya harap, kamu selalu mengingat saya di sana. Sebab, saya di sini juga tidak pernah melupakanmu." / "Demi Tuhan, saya pun tidak pernah melupakan anda. Dan saya senantiasa berdo'a kepada-Nya agar kita bisa dikumpulkan kembali. Karena sebaik-baiknya cinta yang pernah saya jumpai, adalah anda."


"Saya harap, kamu selalu mengingat saya di sana. Sebab, saya di sini juga tidak pernah melupakanmu."

"Demi Tuhan, saya pun tidak pernah melupakan anda. Dan saya senantiasa berdo'a kepada-Nya agar kita bisa dikumpulkan kembali. Karena sebaik-baiknya cinta yang pernah saya jumpai, adalah anda."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom** © Yūsei Matsui

 **Sekeping Asa** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's, bahasa amburadul, plot pasaran, menyebabkan kantuk, konten ingin menyaingi Ayat-Ayat Cinta (no) dan ketahuilah bahwa selera humor saya payah

.

* * *

.

Kali pertama dirinya bertemu gadis tersebut, pemuda itu langsung jatuh hati padanya. Klasik memang, tapi istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang benar adanya, bukan hanya sekedar mitos maupun bualan belaka.

"Koro- _sensei_ , maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok manis si gadis yang setengah berlari menghampirinya. Ia yang sebelumnya duduk di atas rerumputan di bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon kini berdiri tegap. Ditutupnya buku yang sedari tadi ia baca untuk membunuh waktu sebelum kembali memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada si gadis berambut hitam pendek yang kini telah benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. "Bukankah sudah saya sering katakan? Jangan panggil saya seperti itu. Saya masih seorang mahasiswa, belum resmi menjadi seorang dokter, Yukimura- _san_." katanya seraya melangkah diikuti gadis Yukimura yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Tawa kecil nan lembut meluncur dari balik bibir ranum gadis bernama lengkap Yukimura Aguri tersebut. Seperti biasa, kilat di kedua bola matanya yang seindah batuan obsidian selalu memancarkan semangat dan keteguhan hati. "Meski begitu, setelah selesai melewati ujian magang di sini dan melaksanakan ujian akhir, juga beberapa tahapan lainnya, anda akan resmi menjadi seorang Dokter. Dan itu tidak akan lama lagi! Saya yakin, Koro- _sensei_ pasti melewati semua itu dengan mudah. Soalnya anda kan benar-benar jenius."

"Sepertinya saya kalah dari Yukimura-san dalam hal semangat dan kepercayaan diri."

"Itu tidak benar," Aguri menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Koro. Jemari lentiknya menggapai-gapai ke salah satu ranting pohon, mencoba menyelamatkan seekor kupu-kupu yang terjerat jaring laba-laba dan ia berhasil. Iris _onyx_ milik Koro memandangi kupu-kupu berwarna kuning tersebut yang kini bebas dan terbang semakin menjauh.

"Sama seperti kupu-kupu. Saya yakin, Koro- _sensei_ akan segera mengembangkan sayap yang indah dan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat."

Kala itu, Koro seperti melihat sebuah fatamorgana; satu bentuk ilusi optik yang sangat unik dan kompleks. Namun bukan halnya di atas garis horizon, melainkan pada diri Aguri yang memancarkan cahaya melebihi indahnya sinar mentari pagi.

.

* * *

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Kini Koro sudah resmi menyandang gelar seorang dokter dan telah bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Tokyo. Baginya, waktu terasa begitu singkat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menjalani masa magang di sebuah rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya klinik di sebuah desa kecil. Berangkat ke klinik dengan berjalan kaki didampingi Yukimura Aguri yang senantiasa membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan.

Selama kurun waktu satu tahun itu, keduanya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertukar surat. Benar, surat. Lembaran kertas yang digoreskan tinta untuk menyampaikan informasi dalam bentuk tulisan. Tidak ada _e-mail_ , _Line_ , telepon, maupun _video chatting_. Yang ada hanya lembaran-lembaran kertas yang disematkan ke dalam amplop.

Perlu diketahui, desa tempat tinggal Aguri masih termasuk desa yang benar-benar alami. Meski listrik sudah merambah sampai ke sana, namun tidak untuk jaringan telekomunikasi. Adapun telepon umum dan itu hanya satu. Satunya lagi ada di klinik.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa mahasiswa kedokteran sepintar Koro bisa terdampar di desa terpencil seperti itu untuk melakukan ujian magang, jawabannya cuma satu : Itu pilihan Koro sendiri. Ia menolak halus semua tawaran rumah sakit besar saat itu dan lebih memilih desa terpencil dengan alasan ingin mengabdikan diri atas dasar kemanusiaan, bukan gengsi semata. Lagipula, rasanya akan lebih bermanfaat jika daerah terpencil seperti itu memiliki lebih banyak bantuan tenaga medis.

Koro berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong apartement tempat dirinya tinggal. Pasalnya, ia baru saja melewatkan hari yang sangat berat dan ia merasa benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Jika ada yang berpikir pekerjaan seorang dokter hanya memeriksa tensi darah kemudian memberikan resep obat, tentu orang tersebut tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Karena nyatanya menjadi seorang dokter tidak semudah itu.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu berlabelkan angka 11, seperti biasa Koro akan memeriksa kotak surat terlebih dahulu. Kedua bola matanya yang sebelumnya berkabut secara derastis berubah menjadi penuh binar. Wajahnya yang tampak lesu kini terlihat lebih bersemangat. Meski tindakannya tidak seheboh seorang pegawai negeri yang baru saja mendapatkan bonus atau membuat tetangganya keluar untuk memeriksanya. Yang jelas ia tampak senang ketika mendapati secarik amplop berwarna _peach_ di dalam kotak suratnya.

Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, namun jantung sang dokter muda berdebar kencang ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tekstur kertas yang sedikit kasar. Ia dapat mencium aroma segar embun pagi di pedesaan ketika memegangnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Koro segera melepaskan alas kakinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Diletakkannya sembarangan mantel dan tas kerjanya di atas sofa. Dirinya sendiri kini sudah duduk dengan khidmat sambil memandangi ukiran indah di atas kertas yang dikirimkan sang pujaan hati. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui jawaban seperti apa yang diberikan Aguri setelah surat yang ia kirim terakhir kali itu.

.

 ** _Dear, Koro-sensei_**

 _Bagaimana kabar anda? Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak mencium aroma tinta dan kertas. Saya minta maaf karena begitu lama untuk membalas surat baik anda yang lalu._

 _Sungguh, saya sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali membacanya. Saya sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan saya juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah saya kala itu. Hanya satu yang pasti, saya sangat senang dan tersanjung atas pernyataan anda di surat tersebut._

 _Jujur, sama seperti anda, saya juga sudah lama menyimpan perasaan ini. Anda tidak tahu betapa alangkah bahagianya saya ketika mengetahui bahwa perasaan saya ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Suatu kehormatan bagi seorang gadis desa biasa seperti saya dapat dicintai oleh orang yang begitu luar biasa seperti anda._

 _Namun, saya harus kembali meminta maaf kepada anda. Saya tidak bisa menerima maksud baik anda untuk melamar saya ketika anda berkunjung nanti. Mungkin ini membuat saya terdengar seperti seorang wanita jahat. Tapi sepertinya takdir belum mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu. Saya tidak akan memberikan alasan seperti bahwa anda terlalu baik untuk saya. Karena sesungguhnya saya tidak boleh mencemooh ciptaan Tuhan dengan cara merendahkan diri saya sendiri._ _Di dunia ini mungkin kita tidak bisa bersatu. Namun saya yakin akan datang saat di mana kita bisa saling memiliki di kehidupan lainnya._

 _Sekarang kita sudah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa gundah yang mengganjal di hati kita. Saya tidak akan mengajukan permohonan egois seperti meminta anda untuk melupakan saya atau pergi dari kehidupan saya. Karena yang tahu jalan terbaik bagi anda adalah diri anda sendiri. Begitu pula dengan saya. Yang saya pinta dari anda hanya satu hal, mohon dengan sangat tulus kepada anda untuk terus melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Terbanglah dengan bebas dan anggun layaknya seekor kupu-kupu. Dan jangan pernah berkata untuk menjalani hidup tanpa cinta dan romansa. Karena sungguh, itu merupakan hal paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Tidak ada makhluk yang mampu bertahan melawan sepi dan kesendirian._

 _Saya rasa sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu saya katakan. Saya tidak akan berharap semoga saya tidak melukai hati dan perasaan anda. Karena saya tahu, anda maupun saya, saat ini memang sedang terluka._

 _Saya tidak akan meminta anda untuk kembali membalas surat saya ini. Saya juga tidak melarang anda jika ingin memberi surat balasan untuk saya. Namun saya tidak yakin akan dapat kembali membalas surat-surat yang anda kirimkan kepada saya di lain waktu. Karena saya_ _memiliki firasat bahwa ini adalah surat terakhir yang bisa saya tulis dan kirimkan untuk anda. Mungkin yang perlu anda ingat adalah bahwa rasa cinta saya kepada anda adalah benar adanya dan akan tetap tersimpan di relung hati sampai saya terlepas dari beban raga._

 _Satu kata terakhir dari saya sebagai salam perpisahan. Terima kasih telah pernah mencintai saya dan ikut memberi warna pada lembaran kertas riwayat hidup saya yang kosong._

 ** _Yukimura Aguri,_**

 _._

Koro tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Tetes demi tetes keristal bening jatuh mengenai kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Hingga salah satu tetesannya mengenai salah satu kata dari tulisan tangan yang tintanya kembali meluntur. Koro sadar sekarang penyebab kenapa kertas yang dipastikan awalnya berwarna putih itu menjadi lusuh dan tintanya menjadi luntur di beberapa tempat. Inilah kali pertama di sepanjang hidupnya ia menangis sederas itu. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membangun kuat-kuat pertahanan. Alasan bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Karena ia tahu, tidak berbeda dengan wanita, laki-laki juga hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa menangis.

.

* * *

.

Udara segar serta hamparan warna hijau yang menyegarkan jiwa dan raga. Koro bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali ia merasakannya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa ia sadari dirinya kini sudah tidak muda lagi seperti dulu. Berjalan pun sudah tidak mampu mengandalkan kakinya sendiri. Beruntung, penglihatannya masih terbilang baik. Sehingga ia bisa kembali melihat keindahan tempat yang menyimpan ribuan kenangan indah miliknya. Sebuah desa yang telah mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Jadi, katakan, kakek ingin mulai dari mana? Aku, Nagisa, akan mengantar kakek ke semua tempat yang ingin kakek kunjungi! Bahkan jika kakek mau, kita bisa mengunjungi setiap sudut desa ini!" Seorang anak laki-laki berparas manis dengan surai secerah langit berkata dengan penuh semangat. Jemari di kedua tangannya menggenggam erat dorongan kursi roda berwarna hitam.

Koro, si pria berusia senja di atas kursi roda itu terkekeh kecil. Kelakuan cucunya yang satu itu memang kerap kali membuatnya tersenyum. "Kita mulai dari klinik tempat kakek magang dulu kalau begitu."

 _"Roger!_ Siap laksanakan! _"_

.

* * *

.

"Begitu rupanya. Jadi kamu cucu dari Yukimura- _san_." Koro menunduk memandangi punggung tangannya yang saling bertindihan. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang tidak lagi seranum dulu.

"Benar, nama saya Yukimura Akari." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, "Sejak dulu saya ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda, Koro-sensei." Gadis berambut bak hijaunya rumput di musim semi itu menerawang jauh, "Nenek selalu bercerita tentang anda pada saya."

"Sungguh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Nenek saya, sepanjang hidupnya, saya yakin beliau tidak pernah satu kali pun lupa pada anda, _sensei_. Mungkin tidak seharusnya saya berkata seperti ini, tapi, saya rasa nenek saya sangat mencintai anda, bahkan melebihi beliau mencintai kakek saya. Terlebih lagi mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan."

" _Oops!_ Semoga kakek tidak mendengarnya dari surga sana karena saya mengatakan hal seperti itu." Lanjutnya diiringi sedikit tawa kecil.

Sungguh gadis yang ceria, sama seperti mendiang neneknya. Pikir Koro.

"Aku yakin, kakek juga begitu, kan?" Sambung Nagisa, "Tapi tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakan ini dari nenek di surga." Lanjutnya diiringi sebuah kerlingan singkat.

Koro tersenyum pada dua muda di hadapannya, "Sepertinya kalian berdua akan jadi teman yang cocok."

"Bagaimana? Mau berteman denganku, Yukimura _-san_?" Tawar Nagisa sambil berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya layaknya seorang pangeran yang hendak mengajak seorang tuan putri berdansa.

"Bukan tawaran yang buruk." Akari pun menyambut uluran tangan Nagisa.

 _"Ekhem!"_ Satu deheman singkat dari Koro dan dua muda itu hanya terkekeh. "Akari _-chan_ ... boleh saya memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Koro.

"Tentu saja, _sensei_."

"Kalau begitu, Akari- _chan_ , bisa antar saya menemui nenekmu?"

.

* * *

.

Setelah meminta Nagisa dan Akari untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan Aguri, Koro bergerak turun dari kursi rodanya. Disentuhnya batu nisan berwarna kelabu itu dengan lembut layaknya ia tengah membelai kepala Aguri. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Yukimura- _san_."

.

Koro merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika mendapati cahaya mentari tepat menyorot wajahnya. Angin berhembus lembut di sekitarnya. Aroma segar rerumputan menggelitik indera penciumannya. Cukup membuatnya kembali mengenang masa lalu.

"Akhirnya anda bangun juga, Koro- _sensei_."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing, Koro bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ia hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri, Aguri yang mengenakan setelan _dress_ musim panas berwarna putih duduk tak kurang dari satu meter darinya. Belum lagi, orang yang dicintainya sepanjang hidupnya itu kini masih terlihat sama seperti kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Aguri yang masih berumur dua puluh satu tahun, bukan Aguri yang sudah memasuki usia senja. Setelah ia sadari, dirinya juga sudah kembali muda. Tidak ada kulit-kulit yang mengendur ataupun keriput di wajahnya. "Aguri ... bagaimana bisa?"

Gadis itu mengerjap, "Apa maksud anda, Koro- _sensei_?"

Koro menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menyentuhkan kening miliknya ke salah satu lutut kaki yang ia tekuk. Nampak bingung. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya merasa baru saja terbangun dari mimpi yang panjang."

"Jadi, menurut anda semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya koro memandang Aguri. Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang ranum.

"Jangan salah membedakan mana mimpi dan mana kenyataan, Koro _-sensei_." Ucap Aguri tenang. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. Berdiri menghadap langit, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah ia ingin menggapai langit. Angin berhembus lembut, membuat helainya yang pendek menari-nari di udara. Sedangkan Koro masih bergeming di tempatnya terduduk.

"Kuasumsikan bahwa ini ... dunia mimpi?"

Aguri menurunkan tangannya, dipalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Koro. Senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya. Angin senantiasa berhembus menerbangkan helai rambut juga _dress_ putihnya ke udara.

"Jadi, kenyataannya dirimu tidak benar-benar ada di sini?" Dipandanginya Aguri yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Baginya sosok gadis itu tampaklah sangat nyata. Bukan hanya ilusi semata.

Aguri merendahkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Koro. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, jemarinya yang lentik meraih wajah tampan Koro dengan lembut. "Apa ini terlihat kurang nyata bagi anda?"

Memang, Koro benar-benar dapat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Aguri. Terlalu nyata untuk menyebutnya sebagai ilusi. Namun ia juga sadar, bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, sadar bahwa sesungguhnya Aguri telah lama meninggalkannya.

"Terlalu nyata, sampai-sampai saya ingin menampik kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Mendengarnya, Aguri lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang kamu dapatkan setelah kematian?" Pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah koro lontarkan.

"Sebaik-baik cinta wahai orang yang bertanya, seperti cinta anda yang selalu membawa kebaikan."

"Jika demikian, kemanakah kamu menuju?" Koro kembali bertanya.

Aguri kembali beranjak, ia berdiri membelakangi Koro untuk menatap langit. "Saya sekarang menuju pada kenikmatan dan kehidupan yang tak berakhir. Di surga keabadian yang dapat saya miliki dan tak akan pernah rusak."

"Saya harap, kamu selalu mengingat saya di sana. Sebab, saya di sini juga tidak pernah melupakanmu."

Aguri berpaling, Jemarinya kembali meraih wajah Koro. "Demi Tuhan, saya pun tidak pernah melupakan anda. Dan saya senantiasa berdo'a kepada-Nya agar kita bisa dikumpulkan kembali. Karena sebaik-baiknya cinta yang pernah saya jumpai, adalah anda."

Hangat, itulah yang Koro rasakan tiap kali jemari Aguri menyentuh wajahnya. "Lalu, kapan saatnya saya bisa bertemu denganmu, wahai kekasihku?"

Aguri tersenyum, "Tak lama lagi kita akan kembali berjumpa."

.

"Kakekku tertidur di makam orang yang paling dicintainya."

"Kau lihat itu? Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Ya. Kuharap mereka sudah bertemu kembali di surga sana."

.

END

.

* * *

.

 **Author's note:**

Halo! Fanfic lurus pertama saya di fandom ini. Terinspirasi dari kisah pemuda tampan dan taat bernama Kufah yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis desa yang ditemuinya. Sejujurnya diri ini ingin menumbalkan MaeIso, tapi ngerasa hina banget kalau cerita seindah kisah cinta Kufah yang berdasarkan janji bertemu di surga dijadikan bahan fangirlingan seorang fujo seperti saya. Akhirnya ngambil Human!Koro _-sensei_ sama Almarhumah Yukimura _-sensei_. Mau pakai Karasuma _-sensei_ sama _Bitch-sensei_ tapi rasanya nggak ngepas banget.

Ah, sudahlah. Do'a 'kan saya bisa ikut meramaikan event AsaKaru Week.


End file.
